Tom Castle, feared in Babylonian Hell
[This report is as private letter written to the Fae Princess Aval] Hello Aval I am very sorry to hear that life at court has been extraordinarily dull of late, despite the lack of excitement I hope you are doing well and finding ways to keep yourself occupied. I myself am writing, beside your somewhat impatient pigeon, very thankful to be alive. I never thought a good Catholic man, such as myself, would ever find himself in hell. Especially not Babylonian Hell, and especially not at my own free will. It all began as a call out of violent animals returning from the dead. I suspected a demon, and thought to lend my expertise and prowess. I met up with our mutual friend Clemence, and the impressively brave Jack Blesus. We quickly were able to determine that deceased pets were returning from the dead, and with extremely violent intentions. It seemed the source of all the paranormal experiences, was a great tunnel that lead to Babylonian Hell. My magical capabilities informed me that this tunnel was a place of power, newly awoken. I arrived at the pit to find that Sgt Helena had shot Clemence in the face, despite the fact that she was expecting fellow hunters to join her. The cause of the ordeal seemed to be that Clemence had refused to give her name while under the duress of Helena's gunpoint. She then tried to prove she was a hunter using her, in my experience, harmless telepathy. At this point the Sgt Major lost her cool and shot Clemence in the head, her justification being that the trained and disciplined soldier had "freaked out". Needless to say I was not impressed, as the two of them spent the next 30 minutes making idle threats. During their unfriendly discourse, I used magic to inspect the pit and identify threats below. Despite the pit's depth, I determined that there was no excessive heat within the tunnel. After I finished my astral projection, Jack fell into the pit. Clemence followed after, unfolding her wings. I used magic to make the two of them fall at a safe speed, then slowly levitated myself down afterwards. The three of us, proceeded down the tunnel, I lit the way using my angel sword. Helena set up our escape while we scouted. My guardian Angel Ariel joined us in the tunnel, and informed that this was a place of a different god. Shamush (forgive my spelling), a Babylonian deity of Justice and the Sun. Ariel could not follow me into this place, and pleaded my caution. Jack was unfortunately captured by small undead creatures, and dragged off. I pursued, swinging my burning blade into many of them. I cut many of them down as Jack was able to escape and return safely to my side. I did note however, that my blade had somewhat lost its touch. In fact it seemed no longer holy down here. I now know with hindsight that objects of Catholic faith, loose their sparkle when in the domain of other religions. We arrived in the main chamber to see an inanimate army standing guard. I walked through. And was face to face with two great Babylonian Scorpion guards. Gibicarbra (again forgive my spelling). They said we stood at the entrance to Babylonian Hell, I noted that one carried a blade of great evil at its side. I explained the issue of undead animals to them, and they confessed it was their fault but had no alternative. Jack, brave and foolish as he was, stepped right through to Babylonian hell in order to confront Shamush himself. I remained behind, cautious, using magic to monitor Jack. I watched as he was eaten by some 'danger' that the Scorpions were intent to keep in hell. That was it decided! Helena and I joined hands and leaped into Hell. I marched, flaming sword aloft, strinking down the petty shadows of hell. Heading straight for the light, the sun, Shamush. When we arrived, I begged Shamush to save Jack, that Jack just wanted to worship Shamush, and be their champion. Shamus, having no champions, immediately rescued Jack and delivered us out of hell. Upon our return the scorpion demi god, with the evil blade, had killed its friend and attached most of its body parts to itself. Improving its capabilities. I could sense the corruption seeping into it. I attacked. My blade was a storm of light. And while I took wounds that destroyed my clavicle and crippled me, I fought on. It was I who struck the final blow from beneath it, dying safely aside as it fell dead. Now I have killed a Hellhound, Werebear, A great Panther Mount, Banished a Dark God's Herald beyond, and slain a hybrid Gibicarbra. I am Tom Castle, Master Wizard, Agent of Heaven, Feared in Babylonian Hell. Nothing will stop me from preventing the coming apocalypse. Be it God, Demon, Monster, or even Elliot themself! All in all, it was an exciting weekend. Perhaps you should join me on a future hunt? There is no doubt that the world needs your prowess as a Warrior. Looking forward to your reply. -Tom Castle, Master Wizard, Agent of Heaven, Feared in Babylonian Hell.